


The Journey to a Kiss

by Xathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus helps no one, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Leviathan is surprisingly direct, moving from human realm to Devildom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Caitriona is begged to move down to Devildom by the Avatars of Sin after returning from her exchange trip six months ago. Her and Satan are dancing around what seems like obvious mutual attraction, without assistance from his brothers. Will they ever get to admitting their feelings?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Journey to a Kiss

She sighed, lifting her head at the sound of her door jangling open from the bell hanging over the shop door. Most of her orders came in via email, she only kept the physical shop open for the eldest of her customers that refused to take to technology. She had watched everyone around her grow up and grow old, as she had done for all of her lifetime. It was common knowledge that she was immortal and a witch, but since she had also saved numerous people over the generations then she had found herself free from persecution and accusations. She blinked, surprised to see a face that she hadn’t seen for several months, and from another realm as well. Her thick black hair covered nearly half her face, a useful barrier against appearing too approachable in an era where she was able to hide online for the most part. Her mouth was slightly agape as he closed the door behind him with the lightest of blushes dusting his cheeks. 

Eighteen months beforehand, Caitriona had been summoned to Devildom just before she could open her shop for the day. She had been gladly ignorant that God and the Devil really existed until then. She had ended up living with the seven Avatars of Sin, befriending Angels, Demons, the Devil Prince and another fellow immortal in the form of Solomon. The witch was never one for making pacts with Demons, though the number of texts she still received since coming back ‘home’ from Mammon, Levi and Asmo told her that some of the Avatars of Sin still had an interest in keeping their friendships alive with her. Solomon had tried converting her to the cause of collecting pacts since the man had over 70 of them, and after that failure, he had taken to teasing her about the supposedly mutual interest between her and the Avatar of Wrath. He claimed that Satan was always asking after her whenever he visited, something that he hadn’t done with the other Human exchange students. Though actually seeing the Avatar of Wrath standing in front of her left her speechless and wanting to smack Solomon around the houses for anything that he could think of. 

She slowly stepped out from behind the counter, still unsure if she was merely hallucinating as she stood toe to toe with the Demon. He chuckled as she tilted her head up to him, and then he brushed her fringe to the side, tucking it behind her ear to reveal two vivid baby blue eyes scanning his face frantically. 

“Hey,” he smirked, his fingers lightly cupping her cheek. 

“Who did you let fuck you up the ass to come up here?” 

“I missed you too,” he chuckled, slowly opening up his arms to her and humouring her as Caitriona huffed and then finally flung her arms around him. If only to hide the growing blush on her exposed cheeks. She was always adamant that there was no attraction between them to anyone who mentioned it, but the scene before anyone else would give ammunition to otherwise disagree. It did seem to be a favourite topic for Asmo to discuss with her when he called. He was determined to play cupid, despite being the Avatar of Lust as he always teased her that she was sorely missed down in Devildom.

Lucifer and Diavolo had been kind enough to arrange for a supply of her shop to be brought down to Devildom when the exchange programme had selected her. It was one of her stipulations to agreeing to attend the exchange, and she had also found a huge new range of clientele in the Devildom. Especially once Levi had made her an all singing and dancing website to advertise on. She found the memories all come tumbling back as Satan hugged her tightly, his arms warm and comforting around her while her eyes were squeezed tightly shut to prolong the delusion that Satan was present in the Human Realm. 

“I was expecting something a lot bigger and fancier,” Lucifer’s voice shattered the illusion, and made Caitriona fling herself away from Satan as though he had scalded her. 

She huffed indignantly, folding her arms across her chest and pushing her lip out at the Avatar of Pride once she had untucked her fringe to cover her face back up. “It’s been stood here on this site in some form for over nine hundred years. This building itself is over three hundred years old and it is fit for purpose,” the witch snapped. “Just because you ‘allowed’ me to continue working on my business during my exchange programme, and met all the supplies at customs does not mean that my shop is not fit for purpose. What are you doing here anyway? Mammon doesn’t owe me anything, nor any of the witches in the area. And yes, I’ve been bailing him out where I can because he deserves it.” 

Lucifer seemed unimpressed at the witch, his nose turning up at her as the Avatar of Wrath shook his head. 

“If it’s stood the test of time, then it’s fine for the purpose. Caitriona is the one who lives here,” Satan reasoned, though everyone in the room knew that it was mostly just to annoy Lucifer before the shop door burst open and revealed the rest of the Avatars of Sin. 

Caitriona was in the middle of a squeeze, mostly initiated by Asmo and Mammon, though Beel was easily picking everyone up with his sheer strength. She blinked, trying to process that all of the brothers were now stood in her tiny shop, and surrounded by some very volatile concoctions as Satan and Lucifer seemed to recall the number of times that things had exploded when they hadn’t been careful. 

“Okay, let’s put everyone down and make sure to not touch any of the shelves!” the witch yelled, startling them all into silence and compliance before she jumped over the counter. Which Belphie had now decided to lie down on for a nap as she checked that nothing had been too disturbed, her magic flowing through the room to keep all the drawers shut unless she touched them. 

Then Mammon caught sight of the crystals on the counter on the opposite side of the shop. A pendulum was swinging around the city, telling her that several new supernatural types had appeared. It was more surprising that it hadn’t swung itself off the map like it was akin to doing in these situations as Mammon found his hands now shut in the boxes that housed the crystals.

It was chaos. 

Most of the brothers were unhelpful, choosing to laugh and mock at Mammon as the second born was trying to pull his hand out. Satan and Lucifer were shaking their heads at everything while Caitriona was livid that anyone would touch her stock without permission. 

“This is why you were always banned from my room!” She hissed at Mammon, tracing her fingers into rune shapes to free him from the trap and leaving all of her crystals in their place. “You should know better than to touch anything of mine,” she scolded with a heavy frown, before glaring back at the others. “And you all shouldn’t shake the place so much! Or you’ll be turned into toads.”

“Fitting into the stereotype there normie,” Levi snorted, looking up from his game in his hands. 

“It’s kept me safe for over a thousand years I will remind you,” Caitriona shook her head, crossing her arms again and standing staunchly as all five foot four of her made the much taller Demons consider listening to her. “What are you all doing in the Human Realm?”

“We came to get you, lovely!” Asmo beamed, winking at the fourth-born who was now blushing and shaking his head. “Satan has been moping incessantly since you left and the house certainly hasn’t had the same feel to it, so Lucifer had Lord Diavolo’s permission to extend the house out to accommodate you and your shop!” He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. 

“I have not been moping,” Satan was pouting. 

“I noticed that nearly all of your orders were going through to Devildom anyway,” Levi added. “I told Lucifer as much, and he spoke with Lord Diavolo. Then we had chaos for three months while they built a secure bedroom, but you’ve got a tiny shop-“

“Yes, magic storage. I can compact down, which Lucifer should also be aware of,” the witch interrupted, trying to get away from Asmo and ensure that her blush went unnoticed. She was trying to deny her elation to hear that Satan had been missing her and to see his in-person reaction, but she couldn’t let anyone else see her reactions and emotions, it would leave her too open to attacks and accusations. The focus switch to the Avatar of Pride, who now looked embarrassed that he had forgotten. “Also, I try to make a habit of having a separation of work and life. Even here I just have a flat over the shop, but I have an office in the back of here where I do the internet orders for Devildom.”

“Well, once you see what has been done then we can adjust it I’m sure. Even if it means you have a shop in the city,” Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re all talking like I’m coming down to Devildom whether I like it or not,” Caitriona gave them a frosty reminder, making them all freeze in realisation. 

“Give us a moment,” Lucifer spoke, dismissing his brothers from the shop. The witch could feel all of them looking at her, and Beel’s puppy-dog eyes were the worst to resist as the brothers slipped out from her shop. It took Caitriona two seconds to draw the blinds down with magic, leaving her and Lucifer in darkness. 

“Slightly presumptuous of you,” she frowned, resting her back against the counter. 

Lucifer stood tall and proud, his hands behind his back that pushed his chest out. “Your absence has been felt from the house. Leviathan’s information merely told me that it would make more sense for you to close up shop here and move down to Devildom-“

“You’re mostly concerned with maintaining face right now with Diavolo. You’ve effectively told him that I will be moving down and he’s too excited about improving relations to be rejected,” Caitriona corrected him, narrowing her eyes at him. 

She was definitely one of the few beings that could get away with interrupting the Avatar of Pride, and the only person who could call Diavolo without his title as well. Only because she had turned Mammon into a white rabbit on a few occasions. She didn’t care who the Avatars of Sin were, she insisted on some basic principles of respect. Including her right to privacy which Mammon had violated on one occasion and seeing a bunny hopping around the mansion instead of Mammon sent the message loud and clear to the brothers that she was not a witch to be messed with. 

“I assumed that my brother had brought it up with you,” Lucifer finally replied after a short silence. 

“No one has ever outright asked me to move. I’ve been getting messages telling me that I’m missed and that the new Human exchange student isn’t like me and how they all have to remind themselves that I’m not there anymore, but no one even asked me if I was considering to move down to Devildom,” she explained. 

“Please consider my plea for the sake of my sanity. My brothers adore you and our latest exchange student would probably also appreciate your presence. If nothing else, turning any unwelcome intruders into rabbits will make them feel less threatened in a realm of Demons,” Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as though he was feeling the pressure of his brothers all staring at him from through the closed blinds. 

“… I can pack up in a few minutes. I am bringing down all of my furniture and any furniture you have purchased intended for me can be returned,” Caitriona grumbled, already turning around to pick up several empty boxes from her office. “You can wait outside with your brothers. Then you can all carry the boxes, and you specifically can get them waived through customs for the lack of asking.”

She attached the large sheet of paper to the door, advising her customers that she had decided to move on to a bigger location and run her business as online only. She provided the website details, along with a phone number for those who would never go online since she knew that some were dependant on her products to make their lives bearable in old age. She figured that she could possibly establish a warehouse in the Human Realm if business improved and pay people to do that for her to reduce the customs on items. It would have to be something she looked at in the future as the brothers were all impatiently waiting for her. She closed the door for the last time, magically sealing it shut before taking a piece of paper and blowing it into the air. It would make its way to the mansion of Le Comte de Saint-Germain with means on how to contact her and where she was going. 

Beel picked up a few of the boxes, and then the surprised look on his face told the others to be careful. Caitriona could magic the contents into tiny items, but she couldn’t decrease all of the weight as Asmodeus tried to get out of carrying anything by saying it would ruin his nails. Until Caitriona gave him a look, and he began to help Belphie carry one. Lucifer was able to then take them all to customs, where the witch was registered as moving from the Human Realm to the Devildom on the paperwork. She would need to pay taxes and the likes, though with Diavolo and Lucifer on board with her then she knew that it would be likely she would never be chased for them. Though the witch was also the sort to prove that she was entirely self-sufficient and would get herself registered with Lucifer’s help if nothing else. 

The female exchange student was nervous to see all the boxes, then smiled as she realised that it was merely the brothers being made to work and escorted by Caitriona. Who was then hugged.   
The witch was stunned. The girl introduced herself as Ava, and she was an American. 

“Nice to meet you,” Caitriona huffed slightly, and wriggled out of the grasp as Ava gasped theatrically. “Yes, I’m Irish, and I don’t do hugs. I also have a habit of turning people into toads or rabbits, so I wouldn’t try it again,” she grumbled before realising that the Avatars of Sin had already gone ahead to put the boxes in her new room. 

Ava was cheerful and chatty, easily keeping up with the witch as they trailed through the House of Lamentation. Caitriona’s new room was the other side of the dining hall, and she realised that the table had magically extended to allow for space for the two Humans. It also meant that it would be likely that there would be arguments at mealtimes as to who she sat with, but that would be Lucifer’s headache as the witch walked into a surprisingly large room. It was easily the same size as Lucifer’s, including his hidden library space, and it was evidently the first time all of the brothers were seeing it as well. 

The boxes were lowered carefully on her instructions, and then she ushered them all out of the room to set it up. Her magic lifted her into the air as she released the seals on the boxes. Furniture exploded out of its container with the breaking of the seal, rugs scattered over the floor, cabinets that had lined her shop walls now made up a section at the far end of her room. It shouldn’t have surprised her that she could fit her house into a room, though her kitchen box was still sealed, she would need to break that one gently so she could unload it properly to see what could be stored in a shop and the likes. 

Her door creaked open slowly after a loud knock, and she smiled softly at Satan who looked around in slight awe. 

“It’s very you,” he admired, already studying her bookcase. 

“I wouldn’t touch any of them, it would be akin to the time you and Lucifer switched bodies for most of them. They’re programmed to my touch and magic,” she warned him, pressing down on the lid of the kitchen box to enforce the idea that she didn’t want it all coming out and arranging itself outside of laying on the floor for her to sort. Mostly because she was only after a few of her coffee mugs, her kettle and the likes to make sure she didn’t have to keep traipsing across the house for making drinks. 

“I figured as much. I didn’t realise how much you had packed into the house though,” Satan nodded, keeping a safe distance while admiring that she had packed out the short wall near to the door with bookcases full of books. Most of them were in dead languages, and he knew that Leviathan would often talk to Caitriona in a few of them. It sparked an unhealthy feeling inside of the Avatar of Wrath, but then he had to realise that anyone else would have been shooed away by now. She was already cleaning out some mugs and preparing to make some tea for him.   
He could easily find himself getting lost in the fairy-tale feeling when she was around again. Especially since she wouldn’t be attending RAD this time. The smells of floral tea began to waft through the air, bringing him back to the reality before him as the Avatar of Wrath wrapped his arms around Caitriona from behind, making her freeze in the middle of making tea. He half expected her to turn him into a cat before she slowly turned around to face him. 

Satan knew that he could easily get lost in those baby blue eyes of hers. She was amazing, and young when compared to the age of the Demons as he stroked her cheek softly, his head dipping down slowly to meet hers. 

Then her door slammed open, and the pair jumped apart like they had been scalded. The witch was busy hiding behind her fringe again and in making the tea as Asmodeus beamed brightly at them both, while carrying a box full of various beauty products. And completely seemingly oblivious to what he had just interrupted. 

Satan decided to make himself scarce, leaving the witch and Avatar of Lust to go through and decide what they could work on to market as a new range of products for her new location in the Devildom. Asmodeus and Mammon had both agreed to model and promote Caitriona’s store in Devildom, while Leviathan was already working on making her website even better. Satan was also sure that Lucifer and Diavolo would end up making sure that she got plenty of advertising space, while Beel would always help her to move things around. He swallowed past a thick lump in his throat as he wandered back to his room, wondering about how to help her settle back into life in the Devildom. She was a fiercely independent woman, she didn’t need anyone to take care of her, and she had made that abundantly clear when she arrived the first time in the Devildom. No Demon dared to try and eat her, it happened on one occasion at RAD and toads were hopping around for weeks afterwards because she refused to lift the spells until lessons were learnt. She had made friends, or to be more accurate, Demons had ended up making themselves her friend in her classes and from the way her DDD was blowing up once the rumour had gotten out that she was back then she wasn’t going to be so alone at least. 

Leviathan brushed past him in the corridor, holding his DDD and a camera to his chest as the third born rushed towards the witch’s room. He couldn’t offer her anything in the moment, where his brothers were all eager and able to help. It was best to give her space. 

Dinner that night was rowdy as Satan tried to keep his nose buried in his latest novel. Ava was also strangely quiet, but mostly because she was absorbed in trying to learn about the relationship the witch held with all of the Demon brothers. Caitriona was characteristically quiet, raising an eyebrow at some of Asmo’s overexaggerated sayings and making sure to pass the Human edible food across the table to Ava. The witch was sat between Asmo and Lucifer, and annoyingly, Satan could see how good Lucifer and Caitriona would be as a couple. Something that Asmodeus was now working on as he began to describe what the babies would look like. 

“Asmodeus!” Lucifer roared after ten minutes, his hands slamming down against the table and startling Ava into dropping her knife and fork. “Cease this!” The firstborn glowered at the Avatar of Lust, who merely rolled his eyes in response, though he did comply and ended up chatting with Caitriona about beginning to work on a whole new range. Leviathan was sat in between the witch and Asmo, though he wasn’t as absorbed in his game as he was usually at the mealtimes where he did make an appearance. It was impossible to focus on his book, he didn’t understand the plot because he was so distracted by what was happening around him. Satan wasted no time in finishing his meal before heading back to his room, hoping that the quiet would let him enjoy the story. 

He growled in anger, throwing the book down against his bed before shoving his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t follow the plot, all he could think of was what Asmodeus had been saying at dinner about how good Lucifer and Caitriona looked together. All he wanted to do was rip his little brother’s throat out for saying such a thing as he stormed out of his room with the full intention of doing just that. 

Then a snort caught his attention after he nearly broke his door off its hinges. 

“You know she’d never date Lucifer. She’d turn him into a toad all the time for telling her what she should be doing, which isn’t running her own business and telling us all what to do,” Leviathan was leaning against the wall opposite Satan’s room, playing a game with the console in his hand. 

Satan almost felt like all of his anger had been taken out of him, and did a prompt 180 degree turning in the corridor. He was still storming swiftly through the mansion, heading to the witch’s room instead of Asmodeus’. Though the latter was in her room when he flung the door open, breathing heavily to see them both working together on some designs. 

The witch had an eyebrow raised at the intrusion before the Avatar of Lust decided for once to make himself scarce. Asmodeus shut the door behind him, leaving the two alone in her room. She frowned, standing up from her seat and walking towards Satan. 

He cradled her face with his hand, desperate to find some solace in her eyes after sweeping her fringe to the side as she tilted her head up towards him. Everything in him crumpled, crashing his lips down on hers as all the worries about her fuelled his motions. Her tiny gasps were swallowed by him as their kiss deepened, his hands sliding down her back before picking her up with ease and then walking her steadily towards the bed. Her hand flew out towards the door, ghosting a rune in the air to lock it before her fingers tangled in his hand. She knew how to tug it just how he liked it as a growl escaped his throat before he could pull himself back from their kiss. 

“Are you okay with this? With the way this is headed?” His voice was a little raspy, seeking out her consent as he held her body steady against his. 

“I’d have turned you into a toad if I wasn’t okay, and you’d be hopping around the mansion making a point to your brothers, now fuck me like you mean it, princess.”

He didn’t realise how long her hair was as she untucked the bun that had gotten all out of sorts during their rampant lovemaking that had taken them through the night. He watched her silently as she made sure that all of her hair grips were now out and then began to brush her hair in earnest from the ends back up towards her scalp. It reached down to her hips, as she braided it again for sleeping in since leaving it loose would only give her a headache for the following morning. They had missed dinner, but a tray had been left outside her room with two portions of food on it, and they had both been sent messages from the way their DDDs had pinged repeatedly. 

Caitriona’s weight back on the bed brought Satan out of his thoughts, and the two shared a soft kiss before she slipped back under the sheets with him. Feed, watered and cleaned up after their activities as she rested her head on the pillow, blinking sleepily while his arm wrapped around her and brought her body against his. It had been a long time since anyone had caught his attention this way, but he was happier than he believed he could be as he relaxed back, feeling her slip into sleep next to him before taking the chance to rest as well.


End file.
